In recent years, the tablet is applied to be the input devices of many electrical devices, such as the input device of computers, and thereby people can write and draw on the electrical devices by handwriting input. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, they are respectively a stereoscopic form diagram illustrating the appearance of the conventional tablet 100 and an exploded view diagram illustrating the structure of the conventional tablet 100. The tablet 100 comprises a control board 102, a sensing board 104, a connecting bus 106, an upper cover 108 and a lower cover 110. The connecting bus 106 connects the control board 102 and the sensing board 104, and the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 constitute the whole housing of the tablet 100 for containing and holding the control board 102, the sensing board 104 and the connecting bus 106 therein. The upper cover 108 has a writing area 108a corresponded to the inductive loop area 104a in the sensing board 104. Both of the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 are made of a hard material, for example a plastic fabricated by plastic injection or a metal, and both of the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 cover all of the control board 102, the sensing board 104 and the connecting bus 106.
Generally, both of the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 are the hard plastic housings fabricated by plastic injection and they constitute the whole housing of the tablet 100 for containing and protecting the control board 102, the sensing board 104 and the connecting bus 106 therein. It has a need of a mold with large size for plastic injection because the area covered by the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 includes whole area of tablet 100. However, the larger size of the mold means that the cost of the mold is high. Therefore, the cost for fabricating the tablet 100 or the price of the tablet 100 is expensive and can not be reduced efficiently. Besides, it has a need to develop and fabricate different molds of plastic injection for the tablet with different size or for different appearance. However, the shape or appearance of the housing of the tablet can not be changed easily for customization because the cost for fabricating the mold is expensive and the process for fabricating the mold is complicated. Therefore, the appearance of the conventional tablet, such as the tablet 100, can not be diversified and flexible. Furthermore, the housing constituted by the upper cover 108 and the lower cover 110 is made of a plastic fabricated by plastic injection and is hard, thick and heavy. Accordingly, the housing of the tablet 100 is cumbersome and is easy to be broken by impacting or throwing down. The conventional tablet 100 is not only inconvenient to be stored and carried but also the conventional tablet 100 is easy to be bended and broken by external force because the housing of the tablet 100 is made of a hard material and it is inflexible.
Therefore, in view of foregoing drawbacks of conventional tablet, there is a need to provide a tablet with the characteristics of low fabricating cost, diversified appearance, low weight, being not easy to be broken by bending and being convenient to be stored and carried.